His Girl
by docsangel
Summary: Luisa finds out her boyfriend is cheating on her and shows up at the clubhouse to get drunk. What happens when one of the members defends her honor and falls for her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I've been seeing Brian for about three months now and things were going good, or so I thought. I'm cleaning up the kitchen from the dinner I cooked for us when his phone rings. He steps out onto the back deck to take the call but doesn't get the door closed all the way so I can hear his conversation. "Yeah baby. I know. Look, I'm busy right now but I'll just tell her something came up….Yeah...God I can't wait to have those long legs wrapped around me while I fuck that sweet pussy." he says and I feel my breathing stop. He's cheating on me. I see him end his call and he goes to walk into the house and I say, calmly "Get out." He looks at me shocked. "What? What's wrong?" he asks. "I heard you talking on the phone. You're cheating on me." I say. "Let me explain." he says and I wait on him to explain. "You didn't leave me much of a choice. I can't even get turned on looking at you. No one wants a fat girlfriend. I just didn't know how to tell you." he tells me. I just lower my head before saying "You should go." He nods before heading towards the door. I don't move from my spot until I hear his car leave. I grab my keys and head out the door.

I walk into the clubhouse where my brother, Creeper, and his club are hanging out. Walking up to the bar, I ask Chucky for a shot of Gentleman's Jack before just telling him to leave the bottle. I turn the bottle up and take a long pull from the bottle. My brother walks over and takes the bar stool beside me. "You wanna tell me what's wrong?" he asks and I just glare at him. "Guess not." he says. I take the bottle and head out to the picnic table and sit on top of it. After a few minutes, I see Coco take a seat next to me. "Wanna talk about it?" he asks. I don't speak. I just shake my head no and take another pull from the bottle. I keep drinking and before I know it there are tears falling from my eyes. Coco doesn't say anything but just puts his arms around me and lets me cry. After a few minutes the crying stopped and he looks down at me and sees that I am passed out. Picking me up, he carries me inside. Creeper follows him to the dorm and opens the door. Turning the covers down, my brother leaves the room and Coco puts me in the bed. Taking off my shoes, leaving me in my leggings and shirt. Pulling the covers up over me, he goes to walk away and I mumble "What's wrong with me?" He walks back over to the bed and sits down. "What was that Princessa?" Coco asks. "What's wrong with me Coco?" I slur again. "Who said there was something wrong with you?" he asks "Brian was cheating on me and it was my fault." I say as the tears start to fall again. "How was it your fault?" Coco asks. "He wasn't attracted to me. Told me I was too fat." I mumble and Coco gets mad. "Get some sleep Princessa. It's going to be okay." he tells me. "No it won't." I mumble. "Yes it will. You have my word Luisa. I promise." he tells me. Kissing my temple as I fall back to sleep he slips out of the room.

Walking back into the main room, Coco goes to Creeper and asks "You know where her boyfriend lives?" Creeper nods. "We need to pay him a visit." Coco says. "What's up?" Creeper asks as Angel and EZ walk up. "He's the reason Princessa is crying. Stupid fuck needs to be put in his place." Coco says as he walks out to his bike and the other three follow.

Pulling up to Brian's house, his car is in the driveway. Getting off their bikes, they walk to the front door and knock. Brian answers the door with no shirt on and there's a girl hiding behind him, half dressed. "Can I help you?" Brian asks. "We need to talk." Coco says. "I'm a little busy." Brian says, trying to close the door but Coco stops him. "Get unbusy." Coco says as they push their way in. "You should go." Creeper tells the girl who grabs her clothes and rushes out to her car. "Fine. What do we need to talk about?" Brian asks. "Luisa." Creeper says. "What about her?" Brian asks. Coco gets in his face and says "Your pussy ass was not only cheating on her but telling her it was her fault. Telling her she was fat. Who the fuck do you think you are?" Coco asks. "Who the hell are you?" Brian asks. "Doesn't matter who I am. Luisa is with me now and I should put a bullet in your head for how you treated her." Coco says. "You want her fat ass? Have at her. Bitch don't put out anyway." Brian says and Coco pins him to the wall by his throat. "Don't ever disrespect her like that again. It won't take but two seconds to cut out your tongue and less than that to shove it up your ass." Coco says and Brian nods as much as he can. Coco lets go and Creeper gets in Brian's face. "You come near my sister again and he's not the only one that will be showing up at your door." Creeper says and Brian nods his understanding.

Coming back to the clubhouse, they get off of their bikes and Creeper says "You laying claim on my sister?" Coco nods. "You okay with that?" he asks and Creeper hugs him and says "Take care of her brother." Coco nods and heads inside and to my dorm. Walking in, he sees me still sleeping and lays down on top of the covers. Putting his arm around me, I turn in my sleep and snuggle into his chest. "Coco." I mumble. "I'm here Princessa. Rest Novio." he says before kissing the top of my head and falling asleep with me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Waking up the next morning, I am on my side and feel an arm around me. Looking down at the arm, I know by the tattoos that it's Coco. I go to move away and he doesn't wake up so I slip out of the bed and into the main room. No one's up yet so I grab another bottle and head to the roof. That's where I go when I can't handle shit. I start to chug the bottle. Half a bottle in, my brother comes up and sees me sitting there. "Little early for Jack huh?" he asks and I don't answer, just take another drink. He sits beside me and asks "Wanna talk about it?" I shake my head no. "Well, then let me talk about it." he tells me and again, I don't say anything. "After you passed out last night, me and Coco put you to bed. Then we had a nice little chat with Brian. Told him to stay the fuck away from you." he tells me. "Thank you." I say softly before taking another drink and I feel the tears start to fall. "Coco told Brian you were with him now. I asked him if he was claiming and he said he was." he tells me and I shake my head no. "You don't want that?" he asks. "It's not that. I like Coco. He's always good to me but he doesn't want me like that." I say. "What makes you think that?" Creeper asks. "I couldn't keep Brian faithful. He cheated on me and it was my fault. I don't want to be here anymore, Neron." I say. "Don't say that. We need you here." he tells me and I shake my head. "Just please, leave me alone." I say before getting up and stumbling to the ladder. Climbing down the ladder, I feel hands on me, helping me down. I turn to see Coco and he cups my face "Are you okay?" he asks. I shake my head no and pull away from him to walk away. "Hey. Talk to me." he says as he pulls me back to him. "Don't. Please." I plead before pulling from his grip and stumbling down the hall.

I make it to the bar and grab for another bottle but Bishop takes it from me. "You need to eat Princessa." he tells me. "I'm not hungry." I tell him before reaching for the bottle again. "Just let me have it. Please." I beg. "No. You're not going to drink yourself to death over someone that ain't worth it." he tells me and I feel the tears fall again. Bishop pulls me to him and lets me cry. I feel him pick me up and he hands me off to someone else. I know by the cologne that it's Coco. He carries me back to my dorm and closes the door. Sitting down on the bed, he has me in his lap and he cups my face. "Talk to me baby." he says. I move off his lap and onto the mattress. "I'm fine." I say as I wipe the tears from my face. "You're not fine. Talk to me. Tell me what you're thinking." he says. I sit there a minute and say "You claimed me?" I ask. "Yeah. You need to see how perfect you are." he tells me and I shake my head no. "You need someone you can show off." I tell him. "You think I wouldn't be proud to show you off? Luisa, he's an idiota. He doesn't have a clue how perfect you are. You're smart and beautiful and you're perfect." he tells me and I shake my head. "I want to be with you." he tells me. I look at him and before I can say anything he kisses my lips softly. "Are you sure?" I ask. "Yeah baby. Now, go splash some water on your face and let's get you something to eat." he says and I say "I'm not hungry." He crashes his lips with mine and when we come up for air he says "My girl needs to eat." I wrap my arms around him and put my head on his chest. He kisses the top of my head and I do what he says.

After getting something on my stomach, I am still sitting at the bar and Chucky puts a cup of coffee in front of me. Coco is sitting next to me when a young girl walks in. Coco motions her over and he says "I want you to meet someone." I look at the girl and he says "Luisa, this is my kid, Letti. Letti, this is my girl Luisa." I look at her and she smiles softly and holds out her hand. I take her hand and pull her into a hug and she hugs me back. "It's good to meet you Babita." She smiles at me and says "You too." I look at Coco and he's smiling. "Why didn't you tell me you had a kid?" I ask. "She didn't know I was her old man until a couple weeks ago. We're still trying to work through shit." he tells me and I nod. "Well, I'm here if you need anything, Letti." I tell her and she nods and says "Thanks." Coco looks at Chucky and says "Can you get my kid a plate?" and he nods and does as he's asked.

A little later, I am sitting at the bar still, talking to Letti and she asks "How long you been my dad's girl?" she asks. "Not long. Last boyfriend treated me like shit and he decided he wanted to treat me better." I tell her. "Are you happy?" she asks. "Getting there." I tell her. "Did you know Coco before this?" I ask. "I thought he was my brother. My grandmother raised me. Or, she says she did." she tells me. "You not happy there?" she asks. "She's always telling me to sell my ass like she does. Wanting any bit of money I get." she tells me. I look over at Coco and he sees me looking at him concerned and walks over. "What's wrong Princessa?" he asks. "We're together right?" I ask. "We are." he says, confused. "Tell me about your mom." I tell him. "She's evil. Treated me like shit growing up." He tells me. "Sounds like she's treating Letti like shit too. Telling her to sell her ass to make her money." I tell him and see him run his hand down his face. "I'm working on finding a place for her." he tells me. "I have an extra room. If we're together, you'll be staying with me a lot right?" I ask. "Planned on it." he tells me, pulling me close. "Then, she can move into my spare room." I tell him. "Are you sure? You don't have to." he tells me. "You didn't have to claim me either. I'm sure. She can move in with me." I tell him. Kissing me softly he looks over at Letti and sees her smiling. "You okay with that?" I ask. "If you're sure then yeah. Means I'd see my dad more." she says. "Good. Then take her to get her things and bring them here and we'll crash here tonight and she can move in with me in the morning. We can take some of your things too." I tell him. "One big happy familia." he tells me. I snuggle into him for a minute and when he lets me go, Letti hugs me.

We pull up to the apartment where she's been staying with her grandmother, Celia. We walk into the apartment and Celia asks "Where the fuck you been?" Coco speaks up and says "With me." I look at Letti and tell her "Go get your things Novio. Hurry up." I tell her and send the Prospect to help her. "Who's this?" Celia asks looking at me. "My Old Lady." he tells her. "You ready to raise a kid that ain't yours?" she asks. "As far as I'm concerned she is mine so yeah." I tell her. "What are you going to do when Coco here gets tired of you and moves on to the next piece of ass that comes along?" she asks. "Won't happen." Coco says. I look at her and say "Don't guess that's your concern is it?" A couple of minutes later, Letti comes back out and the Prospect has her two bags. I pull Letti close and say "Head down with the Prospect. Your dad and I will be there in a minute." She nods and heads down like I tell her. As soon as the door is closed I say "I know you been trying to get her to sell her ass. That shit ain't happening. She's with us now so you come anywhere near our kid and if he don't put a bullet in your head...I will." I say before we walk out of the apartment and down to the truck. "You know you called her your kid?" he asks. "I know." I tell him before kissing him softly and getting into the truck to head back to the clubhouse.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We make it back to the clubhouse and the prospect takes her bags to one of the dorms and I move to the couch to sit and she sits next to me. "Thank you Luisa." she says. I kiss the top of her head, laying on my shoulder and say "I got you Bebita." I look over at Coco and see him smiling. We spend the evening just hanging out before the three of us head to bed. Stopping at Letti's door, Coco hugs her and she says "Night Dad." He smiles and says "Night Letti." She hugs me and says "Night Luisa." I kiss her cheek and say "Night Letti." before she goes into her room and closes the door. We walk to my dorm and walk inside. I step into the bathroom to change into a pair of leggings and baggy shirt. I walk back out and Coco is already stripped to his boxers and in bed. I pull the covers back and get into bed and Coco says "Come here." I move over to him and lay my head on his chest and his arms wrap around me but I keep my arms close against my chest. He tilts my head up to look at him and asks "You okay Princessa?" I nod my head yes but he doesn't let go of my face. He moves to hover over me and kisses me deeply. I kiss him back but when he goes to raise my shirt, I break the kiss and whisper "Please don't." before the tears start falling. "Hey. Luisa, we don't have to do anything you ain't ready for." he tells me and I start to sob. "Do you not want to be with me?" He asks. I finally look up at him and say "It's not that. Are you sure this is what you want Coco? You don't have to…" My ramblings are cut off by his lips on mine. "I'm sure Princessa. You're all I want. I got my girl and my kid. That's all I need." he tells me. Looking into his eyes, I see he's sincere. "I don't want you to regret it." I say. "I'll never regret being with you. You're my Old Lady baby. You immediately took my kid as yours no questions asked. There's no way I'm letting an amazing woman like you go." he tells me. Kissing me again, I finally let go and let my Old Man make love to me all night long.

Waking up the next morning, we head out to my house and once we get there, I show Letti her room. "If you want to decorate it we'll get what you need." I tell her. "It's perfect. Thanks." she says before heading inside and getting her things unpacked. I walk Coco to our room and he starts unpacking his things while I sit on the bed and watch him. It doesn't take him long for him to get unpacked and he walks over to me and leans me back as he hovers over me. Kissing me softly he says "I love you Princessa." I smile softly and say "I love you too Johnny." He goes in for another kiss when we hear a knock on the door. Laughing, he move off of me and says "Yeah." before he opens the door. "I'm unpacked. Um, is there anything you need me to do?" she asks. "No baby. Just relax." I tell her and she nods before heading back to her room. "She needs a phone Coco." I tell him and he says "Way ahead of you." He takes a phone out of his kutte pocket and says "Our numbers are already in it." I kiss him softly and say "Thank you." He looks at me confused and I say "For not letting me fall down that rabbit hole." Kissing me again he says "I will always have your back Luisa. Never doubt that."

A few minutes later, we walk to Letti's bedroom door and knock. When she doesn't answer, I open the door and see she's sleeping. "She must be wore out." I whisper. Taking the phone, he puts it on the nightstand before slipping out of the room and quietly closing the door. We walk to the living room and are sitting there when his phone rings. After he ends the call, he looks at me and I say "Club calls." He nods. I walk him out to his bike and kiss him softly. "Cuidate mi amor." I whisper against his lips. "I got you and my kid to come home to. I'll be safe." he says. "Our kid." I tell him. "Yeah Princessa. Our kid." he says before kissing me one more time before I step back for him to pull out of the driveway. A little later, Letti comes out of the bedroom, holding her phone in her hand. "My dad leave this?" she asks. "Yeah. We thought you needed a phone." I tell her. "Thanks." she says. "You hungry?" I ask and she nods. We step to the kitchen and make dinner together and then about the time it gets done, Coco walk in the door. Taking off his kutte and boots, he walks into the kitchen. Letti jumps up and hugs him. "Hey kid." he says as he hugs her back before walking over to me and kissing me softly. I hand him his plate and he says "Gracias Mama." as he smirks at me. "De nana Papa." I say and Letti just shakes her head laughing. We sit down to eat like a normal family and it's like we have always been this way.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It's been a week since Coco and Letti moved in and things are going great. I still have a few moments of weakness but Coco always stops me from spinning out of control. Letti and I decide to do a little shopping and we head into this one store that I have been wanting to check out. Letti and I are looking through one of the racks and she sees a pretty sundress. "Mami look at this one." she says. She's taken to calling me Mami and that's fine with me. She holds the dress up against her and I tell her "You should get that one. That will look great on you." She smiles and we hear a woman's voice say "It sure does Leticia." I pull Letti behind me and ask "Can I help you?" Letti is hanging on to the back of my shirt and the woman says "Yeah. You can tell me who the hell you are and what you're doing with my kid?" she asks. "I'm her stepmom." I say. "Coco's Old Lady?" she asks and I nod. "Yeah. That won't last long now that I'm back." she tells me. "Letti, call your dad." I tell her and she does as I ask. "Yeah Bebita." he answers. "You need to get here. This chick says she's my mom." Letti says. "Where are you?" he asks and she tells him where we are. A few minutes later, we see Coco, Angel and Creeper walk in. "Carlita? What the fuck are you doing here?" he asks. "I'm back baby. Who's this puta you got watching the kid? Says she's her stepmom or some shit." Carlita says. "Yeah. She's my Old Lady and as far as I'm concerned she's Letti's mom." he says pulling me and Letti behind him. "You need to go." he tells her. "And if I don't?" she asks. "Then I will make you disappear." he tells her. "Awe baby. You know you always come back to me. I bet I got something she don't." she says and Creeper says "Yeah the Clap." and the guys start laughing. "I don't want your rancid ass. You stay the fuck away from my family." he tells her, getting right in her face. "Come near them again and I will kill you." he tells her. She smirks at me and turns to walk away but not before saying "See you soon Leticia."

I turn to look at Letti and she's white as a ghost. Cupping her face I say "Hey. You're my kid. Nothing changes that. We won't let you near her Bebita. I promise." I tell her and she hugs me. "Mami…" she starts and Coco wraps his arms around both of us and says "She won't come near you two again." We get Letti calmed down and he says "Go to the clubhouse. We're right behind you." he tells me and I nod. Kissing me softly be kisses Letti's forehead and says "We got you Bebita. Me and Mami got you." She nods before we head to the car and they follow us to the clubhouse.

Once we get there, we go inside and Coco calls templo. The guys walk into templo and Bishop asks "What's going on?" Coco takes a deep breath to calm himself and says "My Old Lady and kid were our shopping and my junkie ex cornered them. Talking about how Luisa won't be my Old Lady now that she's back and saying she'll see Letti real soon. I can't let this puta near my kid or my girl." Coco says. "What do we know about her?" Riz asks. "She's a fucking junkie. Took off when Letti was just a few days old. Not seen or heard from her since." Coco says. "Let's find her. You wanna take her out?" Hank asks. "Fuck yeah I do. Puta don't come near my kid or my Old Lady." Coco says. "Tell the girls they're on lockdown until we find his puta." Bishop says and they dismiss templo.

Coco walks over to me and Letti and she's crying still. "Hey Bebita. Look, you and Mami are on lockdown until we find her. I won't let her near either of you. Okay?" he asks and she nods and wraps her arms around Coco. "Papi, be careful." Letti tells him. "Can I talk to you?" he asks and I nod. EZ walks over and says "I got her. Go." I nod and tell her I'll be right back and follow Coco to the hallway. "You okay?" he asks. "Yeah. Just worried about Letti. She's real shook up." I tell him but don't look at him, just look down the hall. He cups my face and kisses me softly. Putting his forehead to mine he says "There ain't nothing in this world that would make me leave you." It's like he's reading my mind. I wrap my arms around him and say "I hope not." He makes me look at him and says "I love you Mami. You and our kid. That's all I need." he tells me. "I love you too Johnny. Siempre." I tell him. Kissing me one more time we walk back out to the main room and I walk back over to Letti. Sitting down next to her, she lays her head in my lap like a little child and I run my fingers through her hair. "I got you Bebita."

Coco walks over to the guys and Creeper says "She's really good with the kid." Coco looks at us and smiles and says "Yeah. She is." Creeper looks at him and asks "She okay?" Coco shakes his head no. "She's worried Carlita will get to them but she's also got that shit running through her head still. Just gotta keep showing her I ain't going anywhere." Creeper looks at him and pats his shoulder and says "She'll get there. Take care of my sister man." Creeper says. Coco looks at him and asks "You good if I marry her? Not right now but when she's ready?" Creeper hugs him and says "Hell yeah brother." They separate and look at me and I am still looking down at Letti, letting my fingers run through her hair. The guys walk over to us and they all kiss my head and touch Letti's before walking out the door. Creeper walks over and kisses my cheek and says "Love you sis." I smile and say "Be careful brother. Love you." he nods before walking out the door. Coco kisses the top of Letti's head and says "I'll be back Bebita. Stay close to Mami." She nods and says "Love you Papi." Smiling he says "Love you kid." before moving to kiss me. "Love you Mami." he says. "Love you more Johnny." Caressing his cheek, he nods knowing I am asking him to be careful. I watch him walk out the door and now all we can do is wait.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Walking up to the motel that they tracked Carlita to, Coco knocks on the door. Opening the door, she smiles at him. "I knew you'd be back." she says as she reaches for him. He pushes her inside and the rest of the guys come walking in behind him. "What's this?" she asks. "What made you think you could come near my kid?" Coco asks her. "She's my kid too." Carlita tells him. "No she ain't. She's mine and my Old Lady's kid. She's been more of a mom to her than you ever could be. Letti loves her and she loves Letti." He tells her. "You love her?" she asks. "Fuck yeah I do. Gonna fucking marry her. You won't ever be anything to my kid. You don't exist to her." he tells her. "You can't keep me from my kid." she tells him. "Yeah. I can." he says before putting his gun to her forehead and pulling the trigger. They clean everything up and put her in the van and head out to the desert to bury her.

Once they get done, they head back to the clubhouse. Walking in, I am sitting on the couch with Letti sitting up next to me. My arm is around her and she's snuggled against me. We hear the door open and we both sit up straight to see who it is. Seeing Coco come through the door, we both jump up. Letti beats me to him and I can't help but smile when he cups her face and says "It's handled. You and Mami are safe." She wraps her arms around him and he holds her tight. I walk over and he wraps an arm around me and pulls me into his side and kisses me softly. "Thank you." I whisper. "I'd do anything for you two." he says. We move over to the couch and he says "I want to talk to you about something." Letti and I sit down and he kneels in front of us. "I talked to your brother, and when you're ready, I want to marry you." he tells me and I look at Letti and she smiles wide. "Are you sure?" I ask. "Oh yeah. My wife and my kid? I'm sure." he says. I look at Letti and she nods her head yes. I kiss him softly and say "I want that too."

We head home and once inside the house, he sits on the couch with me and Letti on each side of him. His arm is around her and I am laid against his shoulder, holding his hand. "What would you think about us just going to the courthouse?" I ask. "You don't want the whole white dress church shit?" he asks. "Nah. I just want to marry you before you change your mind." I say joking but he looks at me with a serious look on his face and says "I'll never change my mind. You want to go to the courthouse that's fine. You want a big church wedding? I'll put on a fucking suit if that will make you happy." he tells me. "What will make me happy is going to the courthouse, you, me, our kid and my brother and getting married as soon as possible." I tell him. Kissing me again he says "Then that's what we'll do."

The next day, Coco, Letti, Creeper and I are walking out of the courthouse and I am now, Luisa Cruz. I have my brother, a wonderful husband and an amazing daughter and can't be happier. Pulling up to the clubhouse, we walk inside and tell everyone the good news and spend the rest of the night celebrating and crashing at the clubhouse.

Once we are in our dorm, after making sure Letti was in hers, we get into bed and he hovers over me and we start to shed clothes in between kisses. "Love me marido." I whisper. "Siempre esposa." he whispers back before entering me and we spend the rest of the night, celebrating or marriage.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Waking up the next morning, we head out in search for coffee and Letti is sitting at the table with breakfast in front of her. I walk over and kiss the top of her head and she says "Morning Mami." Smiling I say "Morning Mija." before taking the seat next to her. "Morning Papi." she says to Coco and he just smiles and kisses the top of her head. Chucky walks over with two more plates and puts them in front of us. I look at the food and pick at it. "You okay Princessa?" I look up at Coco's concerned face. "I'm fine Novio. Just not real hungry." I say. "You need to eat." he tells me. I kiss his lips softly and make myself eat. Coco has been amazing to me but I still feel uncomfortable in my own skin. I look in the mirror and all I see is fat but he says I look perfect. It takes everything I have not to hide from him. I decide I need to do something and fast.

Bishop walks in and says "Come on Coco. We're headed to Vickie's." Coco kisses me softly and says "I love you." I smile softly and say "Love you." but don't look him in the eyes. "Be there in a second." he tells Bishop and they all walk out to wait on him. "Come on." he says and he pulls me down the hall. "What's going on and don't tell me nothing." he says. "Just in my own head. Go. The guys are waiting on you." I tell him. Then it hits him. "My Reina, don't think like that. You're perfect." he says before kissing me. I just nod. "Bebita, I don't want anyone but you. You're it for me." he says. "You're going to a whorehouse Johnny." I say. "And will be the only one not hooking up with someone. I. Don't. Want. Anyone. But. You." he says in between kisses. I snuggle into him but still have that worry in the back of my mind. "You should go." I whisper. Nodding, he kisses me one more time. We walk out to the main room and he whispers something to Letti. After he walks out she walks up to me and asks "You okay Mami?" I nod and say "Yeah baby. Just in my own head. I'm okay." I tell her. She snuggles against me and I just hold my daughter but the thoughts are still in the back of my mind.

That evening, the guys come walking in and Letti is sitting at the bar reading a book. "Where's your mom?" Coco asks. "Dorm. Said she didn't feel good." she tells him. He kisses her temple and says "You should head to bed." She nods and does as she's told before he walks into the dorm. I am laying in the bed with my back to the door and just laying there. The tears had finally stopped. I feel the bed dip down and he wraps his arms around me and I smell it. Perfume. I pull away from him. "You should shower." I tell him. He looks at me confused and I say "You smell like perfume." He looks at me and says "I didn't do anything." I nod and he heads to the shower. I feel more tears falling and I get out of bed, slip on my shoes and grab my bag. I head out of the clubhouse and Bishop asks "Where are you going?" I don't look at him but say "Need some air." before walking out the door and to my car. I pull off of the lot and go for a drive.

Coco gets out of the shower and walks into the main room. "Anyone seen my Old Lady?" he asks. "Said she needed some air. She left." Bishop tells him. "Shit." Coco says. "What happened?" Creeper asks. "When we were at Vickie's, one of the girls kept trying to rub up on me and I kept telling her I wasn't interested. I guess she could smell that whore's perfume." Coco says. "We gotta find her. Before we left, she was already feeling like shit. She falls down that rabbit hole…" Coco says and Creeper cuts him off. "It's gonna be bad brother. I know my sister. This shit ain't good." They head out the door and Coco tries to call me but I click ignore. Creeper tries to call me and after the fifth call from each of them, I answer my brother. "I'm fine. Just going for a drive." I tell him. "Where are you?" he asks. "I'm fine. Just let me have some space." I say. "No. You're not getting space. Where the fuck are you?" Creeper asks. I look out over the horizon and the tears start to fall again. "I'll be home soon." I say before hanging up.

I sit out there for about an hour when I hear a bike pull up. I don't look up because I know who it is. "I can't believe you remember this place." Creeper says. I don't say anything. "We need to talk." he says as he sits beside me on the hood of my car. I still don't say anything. I just wipe the tears that have fallen. "When we went to Vickie's…" he starts and I stop him. "What he does is his business, not mine." I say. "Don't do that shit. You're his fucking wife. But sis, he didn't do anything. One of the girls was pushing up on him and he kept telling her that he wasn't interested. She wouldn't take no for an answer so he got in her face and said he has a wife, not Old Lady, wife, and that you were all he wanted. She finally got the message and left him alone. That's why you could smell the perfume on him. She wouldn't leave him alone until he finally had to be an asshole." he tells me. "You swear?" I ask. "I wouldn't lie to you. You know that." he tells me. I lean over on my brother and he says "You know all that shit Brian used to say was shit right? Coco doesn't even see anyone else. He fucking loves you kid." he tells me. "I love him too but I just keep hearing that shit running through my head. How do I get right?" I ask. "I don't know kid. But you can't keep running when shit gets to you. We won't let you fall down that hole again. I almost lost you once and I won't let it happen again." he tells me and I nod. We sit there for a few and he says "I'm calling your Old Man, letting him know you're okay." he tells me and I nod. After he talks to Coco, he says "He wants to talk to you." I take the phone and say "Hey." I hear him sigh and he says "Mi Reina, I wouldn't hurt you like that. I know the shit you're thinking and it ain't true. Te Amo mi amor." he tells me and the tears fall again. "Te amo." I say back. "Come home. Please." he says softly. "Yeah. Okay." I say.

My brother follows me back to the clubhouse and when I get out of my car, Coco is waiting there on me. He walks over and crashes his lips with mine and when we come up for air, there are tears in both of our eyes. "You're mi reina. No one compares to you. You hear me?" he asks. I nod and he pulls me closer. The guys give us some privacy for a few and he cups my face. "I married you. I'm raising my kid with you. You are all I want and I would give up everything for you." he tells me. "I'm sorry Johnny. I just can't get out of my own head." I tell him. "I know. But we will get there and we'll get there together." he tells me as he pulls me closer. "Let's go say goodnight to the kid and head to bed." he says and I just nod before we head inside, check on Letti and head to bed. Once in bed, he pulls me into his chest and holds me close, telling me how much he loves me and wants me. How much he needs me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Waking up the next morning, I am snuggled into Coco's chest. I feel him start to stir but I still don't move. Kissing the top of my head he says "Good morning mi reina." I look up at him and say "Good morning mi rey." He kisses me softly and I still shy away but he tilts my head back up and says "Te amo mi reina, siempre." He cups my cheek and kisses me deeply and when we break the kiss, I say "Te amo mi rey." He hovers over me and kisses me again and when we start to shed clothes, I break the kiss and stop him. "Hey. Baby. Don't hide from me. You have no idea how sexy you are." he says and I bury my face in his chest. "Hey. Talk to me." He whispers. "I can't. I can't do this Johnny." I say. "What can't you do?" he asks. "Be what you need." I say as I go to pull away and he stops me. "You're my wife, mother to my kid, you stand by me and make me feel like I am the most important person in the world. You are everything I need and then some." he says and I look up at him. "You need…" I start but he stops me. "I need you. No one else. I just need you. You are my missing piece and nothing will change that." he says. "But…" I start and he says "But nothing. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever fucking seen. You have the perfect curves in all the right places. You can calm me with just a look. Baby, you're the reason I'm alive." he says and I feel the tears start to fall. He kisses me again and we start to shed clothes and he enters me slowly. Taking his time with me to show me just how beautiful he thinks I am.

When we both reach our release, we get dressed and head out to the main room. Letti walks up and hugs me and asks "You okay Mami?" I kiss the top of her head and say "I will be." She looks at Coco and he nods his head yes. "Me and Chucky made breakfast." she tells me and we sit down to eat. After breakfast, I help Letti clean up the kitchen while the guys get to work. One of the girls was cleaning the bar area when the clubhouse doors open and in walks Celia, Coco's mom. I pull Letti behind me as she walks up and I ask "What are you doing here?" She smirks at me and then looks to Letti and says "I came for my granddaughter. Putting her to work." she tells me. "No you're not." I tell her. "You can't stop me." she says. "Letti, call your dad right now." I tell her and hand her my burner. "She's coming with me and you can't stop me from taking her." she says. "I can and I will." I tell her. "How you gonna do that?" she asks. She goes to reach around me and I grab her hand and push her back. She tries to come at me but I grab her by the throat and squeeze her windpipe as I back her against the wall. "You bring your nasty ass near my kid again and I swear to everything holy I will gut your nasty ass and leave you for the vultures. Do you understand me?" I ask and she glares at me. I squeeze harder and she finally nods. "I find out you are even thinking about her, or you send anyone after her, I will end you. No one fucks with my family and especially not my kid. Got it whore?" I ask and she nods. I let her go and Coco and Angel walk over and Angel grabs Celia and holds her while Coco is checking on me. "You okay mi reina?" I don't take my eyes off of Celia but say "Yeah. I'm good." He cups my face and makes me look at him and I say "I'm okay mi rey. Just take care of her because she comes near our kid again and I will kill her." I tell him. "Take care of the kid. I got it." he tells me before kissing me. He walks to Letti and says "Stay with your mom." She nods and he kisses her forehead before the guys take Celia out to handle her.

A few hours later, the guys come back and Coco walks up to me and says "It's done." I nod and Letti hugs him. We put the kid to bed and we head into the dorm. "You know, seeing you with your hand wrapped around her throat like that? Protecting our kid? That has to be the hottest thing I've ever seen. My dick is still hard." he tells me and I decide I'm done shying away. I pull him to me and kiss him deeply and say "We need a shower Papi." He smirks before picking me up and carrying me to the shower where he pins me to the wall and claims me for the first of many times that night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Waking up the next morning, we get up to get ready for our day and when I go to move, I wince. "You okay mi reina?" Coco asks smirking. I look at him and say "Keep it up. I can cut you off." I tell him. "We can't let that happen. Can we?" he asks as he pulls me closer to him. "I love you." he says. "I love you." I tell him. We walk out to the main room and I sit at the bar and Chucky gives me a coffee and Letti walks up next to me. "Morning Mami." she says. I kiss her temple and say "Morning baby." Coco walks over and says "We have to head out for a while." I look at him concerned and he leans closer and whispers "Compound." I nod my understanding and kiss him softly. "Be safe." I tell him. "You wanna come with?" he asks. "Yeah." I say. I look at Letti and say "Help Chucky in the office today please." She nods and says "Okay." We both kiss her goodbye and head out.

Putting up to the tunnel we have to go through, Coco tells me "Stay close." I nod and we head through the tunnel and to another truck. Driving up to the compound, we get out of the car and Adelita sees me. We've met before so she knows me. I walk up and hug her and she asks "How have you been?" I nod and say "Good. Been a while." I say. "It has. What's been going on with you?" she asks while the guys are unloading supplies for her. "Not much. Coco and I got married. We're raising his daughter...our daughter." I tell her. "Good. I'm happy for you." she tells me. "We got the supplies you told Angel you needed. I put a few things in there for the little one." I tell her. "Thank you." she says. "Angel said he had a cough. There's medicine in there for him too." I tell her. "Perfect. You don't know how much this means to me." she says. "We take care of our own, right." I tell her and she nods.

A little later, we walk back into the clubhouse and see Letti sitting at the bar talking to Chucky and she's laughing. "It's good to see her laugh after that shit yesterday." I tell him and he nods. We walk up and she says "Mami, Chucky was talking about how he got his GED. Will you help me?" she asks. "Yeah baby. We'll look into it tomorrow and see what we need to do." I tell her. "I was wanting, when I turn eighteen to, maybe, sign up for some college classes at the local campus?" she asks. I look at Coco and you can see the pride in his eyes. "What are you wanting to study?" he asks. "Social Work." she tells him. He looks at me and then at her and she says "I want to help people Papi." she says. "Then if that's what you want to do, we'll make it happen." he tells her and she jumps up and hugs us both.

That night, we are laying in bed and I look up at Coco. "Johnny? Can we afford to send her to college?" I ask. "Yeah baby. I've been putting money back for years. We got it." he tells me and I nod. "That what you been thinking about?" he asks. "Yeah. I didn't get to go to college because we couldn't afford it and that was fine but I don't want her to have to settle you know? I want her to make sure she can take care of herself and not have to depend on anyone." I tell him. "Nothing wrong with that. Do you ever feel like you settled?" he asks. "You mean with you?" I ask and he nods. "No. Sometimes I wonder what I did to get so lucky. No matter how far I fall, you always catch me. I didn't settle baby. I lucked out." I tell him as I hover over him. I move to straddle him and he sits up to meet me. Putting his hands on my hips, mine on his shoulders, I say "Want me to show you how lucky I feel?" I ask as I place kisses to his neck. "Show me Mami." he says as he flips us over so that he's one top and we start to shed clothes for me to show my husband just how lucky he makes me feel.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Waking up the next morning, I am in bed alone. Walking out to the main room, to the bar, I take the stool next to Letti. "Morning Mami." she says. Kissing her temple I say "Morning Mija." Chucky puts a plate and some coffee in front of me and I thank him. I feel arms wrap around my middle and I lean back into him. "Morning mi reina." he whispers. "Morning mi rey." I say turning my head to kiss him. He steals a piece of bacon off my plate and pops it in his mouth. "What's the plan today?" I ask. "Just working the yard. You gonna help the kid get set up?" he asks. "Yeah. Gonna help her get started." I say looking over at her and you can see how excited she is. "I was thinking. With everything going on, might be better for you to do online classes for a while." I tell her. "Yeah. Okay." she says. I look at her and you can see she was looking forward to being around other people her age. "Let's get your GED done and then we'll talk to the local college and see what we can work out. Just want you to be safe but still don't want you to miss out." I tell her. "Thank you Mami. You too Papi." she says before kissing out cheeks and heading over to where the prospect is. I put my head against Coco's chest and feel his arms go around me. "I finally have my kid and now I gotta figure out how to let go." I tell him and we both start laughing. "I know the feeling baby." he says. I look at her and she's looking over some material that the prospect picked up for her for her GED and for college classes. "I'll help you study when you need it." the prospect tells her and I see her look at her dad and he nods his okay. "That'd be great. Thanks." she says as she looks back over the paperwork.

The day is done and I am sitting on one of the couches and watching Letti playing pool with Coco. Angel sits beside me and says "You know, since you and him got together, and Letti got here, he's a different man. Seems more sure of himself." he tells me. "He does." I say because I've noticed the same thing. "What about you? You seem more sure of yourself?" he asks. "I do. Still have my bad days but between him and Letti, they're getting better." I tell him. "Good. Just want you to be happy chica." he says and I just smile. I look up and see Coco look at me and smile. I mouth "I love you." and he mouths it back. I see Letti look between us and shakes her head. "What?" I ask as I walk up. "You two. Most kids would kill to have their mom and dad together. I'm lucky." she says. I walk over and pull her into a hug and say "I'm the one that's lucky. I got a good man, amazing kid. Family that loves me. I'm the lucky one Mija." I say kissing her temple.

We head to bed that night and I feel his arms go around me from behind. "You really feel that lucky?" he asks. I turn in his arms and face him and say "I do. Johnny, I love you. You and Letti. I never thought I'd find someone that loves me like you do. I never thought I'd have a kid. But I have both. I am lucky." I tell him. "I feel that way too. Not many women would take in a kid that's not their own. But you did and never once have you said she wasn't yours." he tells me. "I was raised that blood don't mean shit. Loyalty does." I tell him. "Guys are going tomorrow for a couple of days to Vickie's. Thought maybe, me, you and the kid could spend a couple of days at home, no distractions." he says. "I'd like that." I tell him.

The next morning, the three of us head home. The guys head to Vickie's and when we walk in the door at home, we all three pile up in the living room and Coco decides to order dinner. After dinner, we turn on a movie and it's quiet and relaxing. Halfway through the movie, there's a knock on the door. Coco walks to the door and opens it to see a pregnant woman standing there. "Is Luisa here?" she asks and I recognize her voice. "Darcy?" I ask as I run to the door. I pull her close and hug her tight and I feel her start to shake from sobbing. "Letti, grab a bottled water for her." Coco says as I pull her to the living room. Sitting her down I ask. "Are you okay?" She shakes her head no and Coco asks "How do you know her?" I look at him and say "Baby, this is Darcy. We used to work together. We were best friends." I tell him. "Darcy, honey, this is my husband Coco and our daughter Letti." I say and she nods. "Hi." she says. "What happened Darcy?" I ask. "I was seeing this guy named Jake. Things were good but then he started hitting me. He's kept me closed up at home and beating me. I couldn't let him keep hitting me. I don't want him to hurt the baby." she tells me. "Where is he now?" Coco asks and I look at him. "He's out with his friends. I wasn't supposed to leave the house but I took off after he left. I walked here." she tells us. "Were you able to get anything before you left?" I ask. "Just my bag. It's on the porch. I didn't know where to go." she says sobbing again. "You coming here was good chica. We got you and your kid." Coco tells her and I look up at him and smile. He moves to the door and grabs her bag and Letti says "She can stay in my room." Coco looks at her and says "No. We're going to the clubhouse where we know we can keep her safe." he says. We stand up and he tells her "Ride with the girls and I'll follow. When we get there, I'll call the guys and have them meet us there. You'll tell us what you know and we'll handle him." Coco tells her. "Thank you." she says and he nods. We all head out and head to the clubhouse and I realize even more what a wonderful man I have.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Walking into the clubhouse, Letti says "I'll put her things in my room. My bed is big enough for both of us." Darcy smiles and says "Thank you." Letti nods and takes her bag into the dorm. I see Coco walk over and he says "The guys are headed this way. Bishop said they'd be here in half an hour." I nod and I see Darcy rubbing her stomach. Half an hour later, the guys walk in and I introduce them to everyone. "And this one is my brother Creeper." I tell her. "We need everyone in Templo." Bishop says. "You ladies too." he says and we get up.

Heading into Templo, Coco pulls me to the chair next to him and Creeper pulls out the chair for Darcy and helps her sit down before taking the seat next to her. After she tells us all what happened and gives us info on him, we head back out to the main room and I see Creeper staying close to her. I walk over and ask "Can I talk to you?" He looks at Darcy and says "I'll be right back" and she just nods. Walking over to the side I ask "You got something you want to tell me?" He looks at he and then me and says "That kid's gonna need someone there and so is she. I'm not getting any younger and you said she was your best friend so if you trust her then I can too." he tells me. "Take care of her." I tell him. We walk back over and he says "I'm gonna get you something to eat." She looks at him and says "You don't have to." He smiles softly and says "Kid needs to eat." before walking away. She looks at me and says "Am I missing something?" I laugh and say "Look, my brother said he's not getting any younger and that you're gonna need someone there. The baby is going to need someone there. He's my brother. He's a great guy. Just give him a chance. He'll protect you." I tell her. "Okay. Yeah." she says. He walks back over to her and places a plate of fresh fruit in front of her. "Thanks." she says. He kisses the top of her head before taking the seat next to her. "I'll leave you to talk." I tell her and walk got her." back over to Coco. "What's that all about?" he asks. "He's tired of being alone. Her kid needs a dad so I guess he's wanting to talk to her. Sync something up with her." I tell him. "They'll be good for each other." he tells me and I just nod.

We head to bed that night and Darcy goes to head into Letti's room and Creeper says "Why don't you crash with me. We can talk more." he tells her. "Yeah. Let me get my bag." she says. Walking into the room, she gets her bag and carries it to Creeper's room. Coco and I head to our dorm and when we get inside, he tells me "We're heading out in the morning to take care of her ex so I need you to keep her here and keep an eye on her." he tells me. "I got her." I tell him. We head to bed and fall asleep in each other's arms.

Waking up the next morning, we are in the main room and when they go to leave, Coco kisses me and I tell him to be careful. I look over at my brother and Darcy kisses him softly and I can't help but smile. When she kisses him, his hand immediately go to her stomach and he smiles and looks at her stomach. "He kicked me." I hear my brother say. They kiss one more time and he heads out the door with everyone else.

I sit at the table with her and say "You look better." I tell her. "I feel better. Spent most of the night talking. He wants to help me raise the baby and see where things go with us. I just met him and he's already better to me and my son than my ex ever was." she tells me.

The guys have her ex and have him tied to the pew. Creeper walks up and says "You the one that's been hitting my girl?" They all look at him shocked. "Who's your girl?" the guy asks. "Darcy. She's with me now. And her son? Will grow up calling me Daddy. Not you." Creeper says. "Why would you want the fat ass? She's worthless." the guy says. Creeper gets in his face and says "I'm gonna have fun with you." He proceeds to beating the shit out of the guy before putting a bullet in his skull. They walk back into the clubhouse and my brother walks over to Darcy and kisses her softly. "You and the kid are mine." he says and she nods before he pulls her to him and holds her close.


End file.
